


Untitled Zouis

by purpleumbrella



Series: Louis The Dancer [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Dancer!Louis, Dancer!Niall, M/M, Top Zayn, Top!Zayn, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleumbrella/pseuds/purpleumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis are dancers and Louis wants to show their boyfriends a dance they learned from their coach Micah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Zouis

**Author's Note:**

> Link to song:http://youtu.be/485AmcDBy5A (listen to 1:35-1:41 while they dance)

-

"Zayn babe, are you the only one here?" Louis asks as he walks through the front door of their flat still dressed in his practice clothes. 

"No, Harrys here and so is Niall, and they're about to have sex on our sofa" Louis wonders how Niall gets home from dance quicker than he does. 

"K, well I have to show you something and Niall is gonna show Harry something at the same time" Louis says as he bounds into the room still in his -embarrassingly short- yoga shorts from Victoria Secret. 

"Niall did Micah show you the dance?" He asks once he has given Zayn a kiss. 

"The one by Speaker Knockerz or summat?" Niall asks getting up. 

"That one precisely my dear boy," Louis says. 

"Then yes, yes he did..is that what we're showing them?" He asks. 

"Yes Niall, yes we are," Harry and Zayn look at each other a bit weird but look straight ahead as louis gets the music. 

"Ready?" Louis asks Niall as he puts on the music and Niall nods and winks at Harry. 

Almost in sync they spread their legs, bend their knees and put their hands on their knees. Basically twerk position.(really twerk position)

•Left cheek•  
Louis' and Nialls hips drop to the left.  
•Right cheek•  
Louis' and Nialls hips drop to the right.  
•Up, Down, Up, Down•  
Their twerking at the same speed of the words. 

and Louis' ass is just OHMYGOD, it's doing a lot for zayn right now. 

•Up, Around, round, round, round•  
They shake once more and the move their backs, and hips down and around in a circle motion towards the ground and move back and fourth now. 

And holy fucking shit Zayn's will to can is gone. 

"Harry and Niall, yall need to go." Niall just smirks, grabs his duffel bag, Harry's hand, and when they walk to the front door it looks like harry is fingering Niall through his shorts. 

Louis turns to look at Zayn and Zayn is eyeing his ass like it is some fucking candy. Louis backs up and sits onto Zayn's lap. 

"Did you like the dance?" Louis asks, acting as innocent as ever. 

"I. Want. To. Fuck. You. Into. The. Mattress." Zayn says in between each bite and lick to Louis' neck. 

Louis jumps from his lap and sing songs as he runs to their room "When you're ready come and get it nananana nananana."

Zayn jumps over the back of the couch and runs down the hallway to their room and notices that Louis' in the bathroom. 

"Lou, no one likes a cock tease!" Zayn yelled past the bathroom door with no response back. 

Zayn walks and strips at the same time, once he's in his briefs he lays back onto the bed and waits. Now even 15 seconds later Louis is out of the bathroom. 

"I don't mean to be a cock tease but I just wanted to make you happy," he says with pouted lips and Zayn wants to cry at the sight because oh god he may come. 

Louis has bright pink lip gloss on, winged tipped eyeliner, mascara, and blush on his face. He has on black suspenders connected black ruffly(in the back) panties and lace in the front, with the tip of his cock peaking out. And to top it all off he's wearing sheer, black thigh highs with a black ruffly garter at the top of his right thigh. AND BRIGHT, LIGHT PINK PLATFORM STILETTOS. 

Zayn is just fucking gaping at him as he struts over to the bed straddles Zayn, one leg at a time. He grabs Zayn's left hand and rubs his forefinger against the tip of his dick. Louis lets out a moan, bites his lip, and then giggles. 

Zayn finally collects himself and leans up and tries to kiss Louis but he dodges it. "Baby my make up" he pouts, pushing his shiny lips out more the necessary. 

"Isn't that about a bitch," Zayn chuckles, grabs Louis' chin and pries open his lips with his tongue. 

Louis just laughs and kisses Zayn roughly. Zayn grabs Louis by the shoulders and pushes him up against the headboard. Louis smirks as he sets his -still dressed in stiletto- feet in open and bent as much as his flexibility will let him. 

"I need to take a picture of this and send it to Harry." Zayn states reaching for his phone on the lamp table. 

Louis and Niall both knew they exchanged pictures of each other and it was a okay with both boys. 

Zayn scoots back on the bed and takes the picture while Louis is in mid licking his lips and puts the caption 'look what I'm getting'. 

Louis smirked at Zayn and painted his finger to him and made the 'come here' motion. 

Zayn kissed his neck and rubbed his sides a little bit "Babe you look so hot but I really need to get you out of these clothes."

Zayn unattached Louis' suspenders from his panties, and pulled his panties down just pass his knees and makes Louis raise his feet. Zayn looks at the sight in front of him. Louis shaved. 

"Did you shave just for me babe?" He asks before bringing the tip of his tongue lightly across his clenching hole. 

"Just for you," Louis moans loudly "And I opened myself up with the lube you like."

Zayn just can't any more. He brings his middle and forefingers up to Louis' entrance and pushed them in very smoothly. Velvety soft insides the lad has. 

"I need you to turn over, lay on your stomach and take off your shoes." Zayn demands and Louis obliges. 

Once he's on his stomach with his shoes off Zayn pulls down his panties all the way and puts them to the side. 

Zayn moves Louis' legs together and spreads his cheeks out so its a tight fit. Zayn jiggles out of his briefs he lubes up and pushes into Louis' tight hole without warning and louis almost screams out. Almost. 

Zayn lays flush against Louis and ruts into him every once in a while waiting for Louis to adjust. 

Louis started moaning and rutting back against Zayn "Zayn baby, I'm ready. F-fuck me into the mattress." Louis groans. 

Zayn pushes hard into Louis and dipping as he thrusts to get to Louis' sweet spot. 

Louis is writhing and screaming into the mattress. Zayn lifts up and pushes Louis' legs into the yoga position child's pose. He pushes back into Louis and fucks him so hard the bed is shaking and Louis is screaming profanities and grinding back.

"Zayn touch me! I'm gonna cum baby!" Louis' magnificent thighs are shaking, and his voice is trembling over every word. 

All Zayn can do is grunt, that's all he's been doing this whole time other than murmuring sweet nothing into Louis' ear. 

Zayn reaches his hand around Louis and starts to jack him off. Louis is moaning so beautifully right now and his skin is slick and glowing. 

Zayn keeps pushing into Louis and jacking him off until he cums in Zayn's hand and collapses onto their bed. Zayn pulls out and flips Louis over onto his back. 

Zayn straddles Louis' face and looks at Louis' blissed/fucked out smiling face. He keeps jacking hisself off, the heat of his orgasm burning his stomach. Then he releases and cums on Louis' face, makeup still on and everything. 

Long white streams catching in Louis' eyelashes and into his open mouth, and pink lips. 

Zayn came so hard he has to roll off of Louis so he doesn't crush under his weight. 

Louis is just so pretty like this and Zayn just needs one more picture for himself. Zayn reaches for his phone again and takes a picture of Louis' face while he's blowing a kiss at Zayn. 

Zayn smiles and kisses his cheek "I'm not kissing your lips til my cum is off of them," Zayn smiles and picks louis up like a baby. 

The walk into the bathroom and Zayn sets him onto the counter while he turns on the shower. 

Once the water is warm enough Louis hops off the counter and gets into the shower in front of Zayn. It's a tight fit, but they make it work. 

Louis washes his face in the shower and down his body then he turns and washed Zayn off. 

When they're clean the kiss lazily under the shower water until Louis has all his weight on Zayn and is too tired to stand. Zayn carries Louis out of the bathroom and to their room and lays himself down in the dry patch of the bed and Louis on top of him. 

Zayn regulates his breathing even though he's awake because it helps Louis sleep, and then he falls asleep too. 

-Next Day- 

Zayn wakes up and checks his messages, it's 1pm. 

Message From-Harry Styles:  
Oh god. Niall dressed in their Burlesque outfit and gave me a lap dance. 

There's a picture attachment and Zayn knows Harry enjoyed what he got last night. 

Zayn puts his phone back and softly kisses Louis' lips repeatedly to coax him from his sleep. Louis stirs and kisses Zayn's shoulder. 

"I should show you dances more often." 

And yes. Yes he should. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't betad jsyk


End file.
